Mina Karnstein
・カルンシュタイン |romaji = Mina karunshutain |race = Human (Magician)/Vampyre/Devil |age = 15 16 17 |gender = Female |hair_color = Crimson and White |eye_color = Pink |equipment = Ascalon Scythe Unnamed Red Sword |magic = Gravity Steuerung Hellfire Magic Holy Magic Vampyre Magic Demon Magic Summoning Magic Power Magic Defensive Magic Holy-Demonic Magic |relatives = Griffith Poe Karnstein (Grandfather) Unnamed Grandmother Marius Karnstein (Father) Ashe Elizabeth (Mother) Sataniel (Older Half-Brother) Hinami Karnstein (Younger Half-Sister) Maria Karnstein (Aunt) Arthur Pendragon (Cousin) Le Fay Pendragon (Cousin) Unborn Twins|occupation = Collage Student |affiliations = Pendragon Residence Kuoh Ryuu Academy (Collage Student) Hell Grigori Heaven |status = Alive}} Mina Karnstein is the main female protagonist of the Vampyres, Knights and Boobs. She is the daughter of the previous Vampyre Lord, Marius and the witch Ashe Elizabeth thus making her a Dhampyr (half-Vampyre), as well as the niece of Maria Karnstein. After the "death" of her father, Mina inherited his power and raised in the Human World as the daughter of two unnamed devils of the Dantalion house as a human. Though after the death of her parents, she was later saved by Hinami and a pair of wolves who revealed the truth about her lineage. Both would later come up with the ruse where their "unnamed mother" would be marrying a man named Jin Nobunaga and become the stepsisters of Arthur/Ryuusei and Le Fay/Mikan in an attempt to make their house their base, while father, son and daughter would have their memories altered and move elsewhere. However, this plan failed after they were revealed to be banished members of the Hero Clan, but Mina and Hinami continue to live in the Pendragon Residence. Appearance Mina is a beautiful young woman shorter than Arthur and her brother Sataniel with long snow-white hair with strands of crimson reaching her waist and pink eyes. For someone her age, she has been noted for having a distinctly slender yet curvaceous figure with enormous, bouncy breasts and sizeable buttocks. Most of the time, she is seen dressed in the female uniform of Kuoh Ryuu Academy, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer), with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.. After forming a contract with Arthur, Mina gains a choker-like tattoo around her throat which takes the appearance of a love heart with two prongs extending around either side of her neck. Personality Mina normally displays a calm demeanor, preferring to remain quiet when around others. However, she is prone to outbursts whenever faced with inappropriate situations such as finding erotic magazines under Arthur's bed (despite Mina herself being on top of them while he slept) or being left at the mercy of Hinami's succubus curse. Despite this, she is also caring and affectionate as she appreciates the kindness from Arthur, Le Fay and Jin, as well as the protection that Arthur promised despite Mina and Hinami's attempts to deceive them prior. Though Mina tries to act brave and calm, deep down she is afraid about her current situation and constantly being under threat, however, when faced with danger she won't hesitate to face the challenge. Originally, when trying to deceive Arthur, Le Fay and their father, Mina displayed a personality very typical to that of a teenage girl. While at home she acted like a normal sister towards Arthur and Le Fay, waking Arthur up in the morning and referring to them as "Onii-chan" and "Onee-chan" respectively. History Mina was born the daughter and second child of both the Strongest Vampyre Lord, Marius Karnstein and the High Dark Witch Ashe Elizabeth. Prior to his "death", he granted his daughter his power and sent her to the human world to be raised as a human girl under the protection of two members of the Dantalion demon family who would act as her parents in order to keep her from being used by either his enemies or those seeking his power. As planned, Mina lived life as a normal human girl without the knowledge of her lineage together with her parents. However, it didn't last long as Ares found them and killed her adoptive parents right in front of her leaving her traumatized, but Mina was soon rescued by Hinami and clones of the wolves Hati and Skoll, who later informed the confused girl about her heritage. At that moment, she had desired revenge against the one who killed her parents and Hinami started to teach her to use her powers. A week before moving in with the Pendragon family, Mina and Hinami are asked to meet up with the people at a restaurant in order to get to know each other first. Having been unknowingly assigned to the wrong table, Mina goes to the bathroom while waiting. Unfortunately, because of a loose lock, Arthur accidentally walks in on Mina while her pants are down, embarrassing her tremendously. Going to scream, the young man quickly muffles her while trying to excuse his mistake, only to result in her slapping him. Before things can escalate, Jin and Le Fay comes to check on his them and reveals that they are the people Mina was meant to meet. During their subsequent meeting, Mina remains silent as Hinami explains their situation, and instead glares bitterly at Arthur, only speaking to introduce herself. As the young man tries to excuse himself again, she eventually forgives him once he apologises properly. Thanking the three for taking them in, Mina then asks Arthur if he'll take care of her as well. Promising that he will, she nonetheless warns him to not peek again unless he wants to die a hundred times over. Powers, Magic & Abilities Vampyre, Incubus & Demon Abilities Mina is a half-demon born as the daughter and second child of the previous Vampyre Lord, Marius who was hailed as being the strongest vampyre lord. As she has also inherited his demonic power causing Heaven and the Hero Clan to view her as a threat to the Human World due to her lack of control over her powers and as the next potential Vampyre Lord classified as an SS- surveillance target, until the Peace treaty between the Five Factions. It is further shown as she lost control over her powers upon seeing Arthur stabbed right in front of her causing a black hole to manifest, however, the Vampyre Lord power that she inherited from her father acts as a defensive measure and not to be used herself. As shown in volume 3, underneath Marius's own power, Mina also has incredible power, which both Zephon and Gadreel confused for being his and eliminated his hand. In the battle against the Five Factions and Malevolent Factions, she was shown to be strong enough to fight against the Heroic Spirit and assist Arthur, Leohart, Percival, Serafall and Azazel fight against a clone of Khaos. Near the end of Volume 22 and forming the Master-Servant Vow, Mina is stated to have the potential to rival that of her father and older brother. * Immense Demonic Power: When Marius was sealed, he somehow transferred his powers to his daughter, Mina, to insure her safety. Due to inheriting all of her father's powers, Mina is assumed to be capable of doing anything the late Vampyre Lord could. However, because this power is separate from her natural abilities, and due to her inexperience, she has yet to fully awaken it. She also has extreme difficulty controlling this power when it is unleashed, as shown when she once accidentally created a small black hole than nearly destroyed her and everybody around her. * Master-Servant Contract (Servant): Though not one of her own abilities, the Master-Servant contract that Mina has with Arthur is still considered a demonic power. As the first person who signed the contract with Arthur, Mina has set time aside almost everyday to deepen her bond with Arthur and increase her overall power with the contract. As such, her power has grown to the point that even after having the lion's share of her power sealed off by Walburga, Mina was still powerful enough to blow off her hand just by getting near it. Mina soon also developed this into the Master-Servant Vow. * Gravity Steuerung ( ): The signature ability of her father. Mina is capable of using the same gravity magic as her father, but not to the same extent. While her control of this magic is lacking, it's raw power is still enough to easily crush any opponent, including a Heroic-class Seraph, albeit leaving her extremely exhausted afterwards. ** Gravity Barrier: An ability Mina once used without even realizing it. By focusing her Gravity Magic, she creates a concentration of distorted gravity around herself, capable of blocking almost any attack. * Flight: During the events of Volume 6, Mina has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Magic Magic Expert: After discovering her Vampyre heritage and being the daughter of the immensely powerful magician, Ashe, Mina trained with Hinami for four months in the use of magic. Initially, her level of competency was of low-level, and she needed the assistance of Hinami to perform more complicated spells and enchantments, with varying results of success. After further training, and frequent "subjugation" sessions with Arthur, her power and skill have increased drastically, to the point that she could single-handedly destroy a Heroic-class Seraph in one attack. * Elemental Magic: Mina's signature method of attack. She has displayed great skill in the use of natural elements, her most frequently used ones being lightning, wind and fire. * Holy-Demonc Magic: * Wind Magic: In order to defeat Euclid in Volume 19, Mina uses her wind magic to create a tornado. stirring up magnetite sand and then electrolyzing it to create a powerful electromagnet. * Fire Barrier: During her's, Arthur's, Hinami's and Tomoe's battle against Euclid and the white Qilin Sakumei in Volume 19, Mina is forced to form a spherical wall of fire around her body, to defend against the unending assault of Hakumei's crescent blades. * Hellfire Magic: This is a new magic that Mina developed post Master-Servant Vow, which combines both Fire Magic and Gravity Steuerung. She first used it to destroy the white Qilin and complete the Solomon seal. Other Skills Sexual Resilience: As a result of her frequent "subjugation" sessions with Arthur, Mina has acquired a high level of resilience to the aphrodisiac effects of the Master Servant contract. Though at the same time, she's also gained an extremely, sexually sensitive body that makes being touched by another person difficult at times. High-Level Charisma: As a pretty high school girl with an appealing body, Mina has often attracted unwanted attention from the opposite sex. But, she is able to use this attention to her advantage by getting the members of her fan club to work for her on occasion. For example, during the preparations for the school festival, Mina simply joined one of the departments with the least amount of people working on it, and half of the male population of the school followed her. Equipment Crimson Vampiria Dragonar ( ): A combination technique between Mina and Arthur. Arthur uses his Red Wyverns and they sync both of their auras and the Wyverns attach themselves to Mina to create her own female version of Arthur's Scale Mail. The armor acts just like Arthur's, boosting Mina's abilities and giving her the ability to utilize Boost, Transfer, and Penetrate until she reaches her limit. Ascalon (アスカロン, Asukaron): A Holy Sword given to her by the Archangel Michael and after some alterations, Mina's able to materialize the sword with her magic. Unnamed Red Sword: A crimson sword able to be used by a Vampyre, which Mina received from Heaven as a blessing after her engagement to Arthur. She plans to pass it on to their future children. Trivia * Mina's last name, Karnstein, is a reference to the Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu's novella Carmilla, where it is the main character, Carmilla's (whose real name is Mircalla Karnstein) family name as a countess (which is parallel to Bram Stoker's Dracula). In an interesting note, Carmilla actually predates Dracula by 26 years. * In Volume 16, after his unsealing, her father Marius states that Mina's birth name is Wilhelmina Karnstein. * Mina's favourite meal is Sha Wujing's ramen * Her weak spots are her boobs. * Her first sexual intercourse was vaginal * She first had vaginal sex with Arthur. ** She was also Arthur's fist time having sex. * Despite being experienced with flight magic, Mina is prone to motion sickness when riding roller coasters. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampyre Category:Pendragon household Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Servant Category:Magician Category:Demon Category:Succubus/Incubus Category:Karnstein